Pendulum
by hairspraywhore
Summary: lady emily has now changed into something she thoughtt she would never be.to all other vampires she is now a threat a tratitor she only drinks vampire blood to get revenge for her beloved.how ever the master of vampire want her dead.who will win?
1. Chapter 1

**People i would appreciate that no one stole my story**

**i did'nt copy this from any body not book nor film.straight from my head.and that why its so personal to me.Pundulum reflects what i want to be. In my eyes she is perfect.tdon't shatter that image**

**i reply to all review because they mean something to me**

**thanks**

**HW xXxXx**

* * *

Not a single thing stirred throughout the whole graveyard except the occasional wispier of black dead leaves that crawled along the stilled ground. The darkened branched of the willow trees swayed in the mid night air.The head stones stood like soldiers on the hill ..so still

Crows watched from every branch, their beady eyes glistened in the pale moon light not one moved as they watched over their home………... But a hunter joined their feast tonight. There perched as they were on the highest branch was a crouched figure sleek in its elegance it did not move only waited for food.

Finally. Movement over the hill. the figure sniffed the air.

A man was running toward the grave yard at what seen a volumeous speed.The hunter smiled. such a fill she would get tonight.The man is waering a beat old football shirt and faded jeans.panting like there was no tommorow.He skidded to a halt below them,the dirt riseing from his ground.

'Goddam..sl..slayers..'he managed clutching his chest'never gives..us..a break.' So he was a vampire.'Better' thought the hunter. The vampires heaving breathing carried right up to the tops of the willow trees where the figure sat.

'Gotta get outta here'

'i don't think so...' a voice flitered threw the trees.The man gasped looking round him only seeing oaks and the masses of grave stones.

'Whoes there?' the man yelled fanticaly searching.The Hunter smiled and wispered'your worsed nightmare darling...' and jumped from the branch were the it was sitting for so long,sending all the crows to take flight.Black wings covered every inch of the sky line,filling the night air with thier screeches.Screaming the man fell to his knees.

he waited untill all the bird were goes ountill he looked up 'what the hell-'

He saw the figure glide towards him all in black sillueted again the night sky and land sorftly beside him,makeing no sound whats so ever.The man looked closer but he gould see nothing under the heavy leather coat and hood.The man could hear soft laughter from under that very hood..He backed away tripping over an unturned tree root as he did.

'W-WHO ARE YOU-U?' he screamed backing away futher still.

'Don't worry brother, we are but the same' A voice as eloquent drifted form under the hood, the man paused for a moment staring in bewilderment.

'You are not form the league?' He stammered

Hhe hood shook its head and tilted it head upwards towards the crescent moon where light simmered down on the bottom part of its face. producing from lush blood red lips were white canines that glimmered in the darkness, licking its lips the figure pulled its head back to a forward position. The man looking relived stood up and brushed him self down.

'Sorry for a moment there I though you were from the union of slayers, they've been chasing me all night. They took out three of my coven already the leader is going to be furious, they've got this new one called Magma's one crazy bi-.'

The man had now cut of because a very cold slim hand had not made it way around his throat lifting high into the air, gasping the he turned was slowly turning a deep shade of red.

'Just because im not a slayer does that mean im not going to kill you?' the voice continued.

'But you're a .v-vampire-'he stuttered now bypassing red and turning purple clutching at the arm that held him up.

'And?' the voice now sounded angry' You're scum, and I hate the lot of you.'

'You are one of us!' he screamed hoarsely. Tightening it grip the hooded figure growled

'I will never be on of you .' and threw the man 50 feet through he air right into on of the old oaks, with a sickening thud he slid to the floor motionless. Leaves scattered around him. If he were a human then he would be dead but he was far from human and got up within 30 seconds red faced and furious.

'Im gunna get you for that you bastard' and sprinted toward the still figure panting heavily as he went, his clumpy trainers thudding on the floor. With a yell to wake the dead he leapt into the air.

In the shine of the moon his face was now apparent, heavy intense lines now claimed his face and yellowing fangs were seen as his mouth pulled back in a viscous growl.

As he was about to land on top of this...Person when he was forcefully thrown over and sailed into a grave stoned that at first had been wreaked by old age but not it collapsed under the force of the blow. The vampire grounded, the hooded one grabbed walked over to him.

Grabbing his shoulder, he was once again lifted in the air his feet dangling form the ground.with a hiss the hood was thrown back to reveal the face underneth.The vampire gasped with what liitle air he had.

The moon light slashed along the face to revel everything.Her eyes were as fierce as the shineing sun, the colour that was held around her pupils seemed to out wit a burning flame.he had never seen such cheek bones so clearly defined, her skin so pale she resembled one of the statues and clung to the side of the chaple.the onlt colour apart from her eyes that held her face ,were her lips so red...

her hair was so dark he could'nt see it in the night sky even with his excellent vison.As she turned her head in the slighest of movments he saw something that filled him with so much dread that he struggled against her intence grip with no avail.branded on the side of her neck was a scar shaped into a six sided star.

'pendul-' he started to screamed but with her free hand she closed it around his mouth and the yelling stopped at once.

bringing his face close to hers she wispered in his ear 'to all you other vampire friends rotting in hell say hi from me.and don't worry your master will join you soon enough'

before he could say anything her teeth ripped into his neck silening him forever.as she ruthlessly feed from him he thought at least the last thing he would see was something so beautiful.


	2. Chapter 2

**People i would appreciate that no one stole my story**

**i did'nt copy this from any body not book nor film.straight from my head.and that why its so personal to me.Pundulum reflects what i want to be. In my eyes she is perfect.tdon't shatter that image**

**i reply to all review because they mean something to me**

**thanks**

**HW xXxXx**

* * *

Not a single thing stirred throughout the whole graveyard except the occasional wispier of black dead leaves that crawled along the stilled ground. The darkened branched of the willow trees swayed in the mid night air.The head stones stood like soldiers on the hill ..so still

Crows watched from every branch, their beady eyes glistened in the pale moon light not one moved as they watched over their home………... But a hunter joined their feast tonight. There perched as they were on the highest branch was a crouched figure sleek in its elegance it did not move only waited for food.

Finally. Movement over the hill. the figure sniffed the air.

A man was running toward the grave yard at what seen a volumeous speed.The hunter smiled. such a fill she would get tonight.The man is waering a beat old football shirt and faded jeans.panting like there was no tommorow.He skidded to a halt below them,the dirt riseing from his ground.

'Goddam..sl..slayers..'he managed clutching his chest'never gives..us..a break.' So he was a vampire.'Better' thought the hunter. The vampires heaving breathing carried right up to the tops of the willow trees where the figure sat.

'Gotta get outta here'

'i don't think so...' a voice flitered threw the trees.The man gasped looking round him only seeing oaks and the masses of grave stones.

'Whoes there?' the man yelled fanticaly searching.The Hunter smiled and wispered'your worsed nightmare darling...' and jumped from the branch were the it was sitting for so long,sending all the crows to take flight.Black wings covered every inch of the sky line,filling the night air with thier screeches.Screaming the man fell to his knees.

he waited untill all the bird were goes ountill he looked up 'what the hell-'

He saw the figure glide towards him all in black sillueted again the night sky and land sorftly beside him,makeing no sound whats so ever.The man looked closer but he gould see nothing under the heavy leather coat and hood.The man could hear soft laughter from under that very hood..He backed away tripping over an unturned tree root as he did.

'W-WHO ARE YOU-U?' he screamed backing away futher still.

'Don't worry brother, we are but the same' A voice as eloquent drifted form under the hood, the man paused for a moment staring in bewilderment.

'You are not form the league?' He stammered

Hhe hood shook its head and tilted it head upwards towards the crescent moon where light simmered down on the bottom part of its face. producing from lush blood red lips were white canines that glimmered in the darkness, licking its lips the figure pulled its head back to a forward position. The man looking relived stood up and brushed him self down.

'Sorry for a moment there I though you were from the union of slayers, they've been chasing me all night. They took out three of my coven already the leader is going to be furious, they've got this new one called Magma's one crazy bi-.'

The man had now cut of because a very cold slim hand had not made it way around his throat lifting high into the air, gasping the he turned was slowly turning a deep shade of red.

'Just because im not a slayer does that mean im not going to kill you?' the voice continued.

'But you're a .v-vampire-'he stuttered now bypassing red and turning purple clutching at the arm that held him up.

'And?' the voice now sounded angry' You're scum, and I hate the lot of you.'

'You are one of us!' he screamed hoarsely. Tightening it grip the hooded figure growled

'I will never be on of you .' and threw the man 50 feet through he air right into on of the old oaks, with a sickening thud he slid to the floor motionless. Leaves scattered around him. If he were a human then he would be dead but he was far from human and got up within 30 seconds red faced and furious.

'Im gunna get you for that you bastard' and sprinted toward the still figure panting heavily as he went, his clumpy trainers thudding on the floor. With a yell to wake the dead he leapt into the air.

In the shine of the moon his face was now apparent, heavy intense lines now claimed his face and yellowing fangs were seen as his mouth pulled back in a viscous growl.

As he was about to land on top of this...Person when he was forcefully thrown over and sailed into a grave stoned that at first had been wreaked by old age but not it collapsed under the force of the blow. The vampire grounded, the hooded one grabbed walked over to him.

Grabbing his shoulder, he was once again lifted in the air his feet dangling form the ground.with a hiss the hood was thrown back to reveal the face underneth.The vampire gasped with what liitle air he had.

The moon light slashed along the face to revel everything.Her eyes were as fierce as the shineing sun, the colour that was held around her pupils seemed to out wit a burning flame.he had never seen such cheek bones so clearly defined, her skin so pale she resembled one of the statues and clung to the side of the chaple.the onlt colour apart from her eyes that held her face ,were her lips so red...

her hair was so dark he could'nt see it in the night sky even with his excellent vison.As she turned her head in the slighest of movments he saw something that filled him with so much dread that he struggled against her intence grip with no avail.branded on the side of her neck was a scar shaped into a six sided star.

'pendul-' he started to screamed but with her free hand she closed it around his mouth and the yelling stopped at once.

bringing his face close to hers she wispered in his ear 'to all you other vampire friends rotting in hell say hi from me.and don't worry your master will join you soon enough'

before he could say anything her teeth ripped into his neck silening him forever.as she ruthlessly feed from him he thought at least the last thing he would see was something so beautiful.


End file.
